


These boots were made for walking

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Lucifer being a dom with boots, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Based in poisonofgod's image, with a naked twist ;3c
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	These boots were made for walking

[The image for some context](https://twitter.com/poisonofgod1/status/1233390711850094593)  
  
The safe for work version:

  
And the naked version  



End file.
